Completely
by isabellaelisa
Summary: Steve and Catherine have a new life. But it was necessary to set some things right and, after all, is there a new member: their son. Just a little one-shot because I love McRoll so much ;)


**A/N:** I just needed to write something about Steve and Catherine after I watch a random clip on facebook… then this story came up to my mind. I wish this could be the last ep from the show… Feel free to leave your review and thanks a lot for all of your love.

* * *

The gurgling sounds that come from the baby are the best in the world. Sitting on a chair in his backyard, in the front of sea, he is playing with his baby, up and down, smiles all over the place. That's its favorite way to be on his free time: his son in his arms, playing around, smiling like a fool in the calming silence of the ocean.

Eddie comes over to stand beside them. As always. Their dog seems always so aware of them, wanting to be there not only to play just a little, but to show his humans that he is there, to protect them. When John was born, six months ago, Steve could never imagine how Eddie would be protecting about the baby. But he is and Steve must admit that his heart always melts a little seeing the two of them on the couch, with Eddie placing his paw on John's legs.

Finally, Steve places John on his lap, the two of them staring at sea while Eddie lies on the sand too. Steve knows his son will be asleep soon. He is a quiet baby, at least for now. He likes to eat as much he likes to sleep, giving them sometime to rest.

"I see he has fallen in love with the sea, just like you"

Steve smiles, not tearing his eyes from the sea. He hears her footsteps, quietly, till he feels her presence near the chair. She kisses the side of his head, while John is squirming on his lap since he had heard his mom's voice. She places a hand on the baby's head, instantly calming John's down.

"Well, like father like son" Steve comments.

He feels her chin on his head and hears her taking a deep breath.

"About the sea or anything else?"

"Actually, I was talking about your touch"

She kisses the top of his head "I figured..."

"It's impressive how he calms down with your touch"

"Hum... like father like son" she repeats his own words and both of them smile.

"It's been already six months..." she says and he can notice in her tone some nostalgia.

"And it's been wonderful..." he comments "sometimes it's scary, but it's wonderful"

She nods. She looks at the baby and John is almost asleep. She moves and takes the baby from him "Let me get him to sleep" Steve nods.

It's been stressful, he knows. Steve had never thought they would be parents, even more with everything that happened to him. But just the same way life can take everything from you, it can also give you anything you'd never thought would be possible.

"Hey, Cath!" he calls her, before she disappears inside. She turns to him, her tired but always beautiful face staring at him.

"Love you" he smiles sheepishly. She reciprocates his smile "Me too, sailor" she winks at him and enters in their house.

Steve turns his face again to the sea.

All of a sudden, the images from his uncle Joe's death, Cath's appearance, the final mission where they could finally get Hassan... and finally, finally he knew the truth about Catherine leaving him... the reasons, to protect him, the way she had always put his safeness before herself, before themselves. That was the biggest evidence that she loves him... He takes a deep breath. In one year and half everything had changed: Steve could gather his balls up and went after her, just like Joe had suggested, saying that they could make it right. He needed time to think about everything before he could talk to her, mourning Joe's death, going after for Hassan, getting revenge, his mom's letter telling him the truth about Catherine. Despite of the letter, deep down he had made the final decision to talk to Catherine. The letter just had helped him to understand everything. Completely.

* * *

Later that night, Catherine is in the bathroom, putting some lotion in her hands. She is in front of the big mirror and notices how she is different. Though it has been six months since she had given birth to John, she isn't in her usual shape. But she isn't too concerned about that. She will get there eventually, being John's mom it's her biggest mission and the most important thing in her life. Everything else will fall into place. But, it's something else... It's something in her face, in her eyes. She is happy. She is extremely happy and maybe that's it. Her eyes fall on his lotion, which is on top of the washstand. The lotion she had given to him, just because yes. Not in any special occasion. And that was them too.

She smiles. Steve... Only he could give her another kind of life, though everyone would think otherwise: that she is the one who could make him settle down. The truth is different: he was the one who had shown her that settle down is beautiful.

If it wasn't for Doris... She wouldn't be here. She would never had the courage to tell him the truth... That she had only accepted to be in Afghanistan, because she had made a deal with them. Saving Steve, making sure he would be returning safely to Hawaii. She needed to save him, he had risked his life for her and her secret mission. But most of all, she needed to save him because she loves him. Nothing else. Catherine needed to be sure he would have the chance to have a better life, to found love. When she had met Lynn, she knew for sure, she was in his past. That she was an old friend. God knows how it had hurt her to see Steve with another woman. But, on the other hand, she knew she had given him a chance to be happy. She had provided him that.

So, Catherine had just immersed herself in work, being the best as she could. She had nothing else to fight for. Steve was secure and she just needed to keep doing what she was training for: work. Then he had asked for her help and of course she would help him. It was Joe, but she would have helped him if he only need help to change a lamp. She couldn't help it. After that, everything had changed, slowly, but had changed and finally he knew. She wonders how Doris could've known the truth behind her decision. Catherine's hears the bedroom door open. John is settled for the night.

She smiles and opens the bathroom door.

* * *

"Maybe we should be quiet, miss" he whispers into her ear, caressing her leg.

"I'll do the best I can" she whispers back, feeling already so wet for him. But the bastard keeps teasing her with his hand, instead of being inside of her. It's been several months without each other and finally when she is ready to jump on him, he is taking everything so slow.

"Steve..." she moans in frustration.

Steve knows she is getting impatient. But he wants to be gentle. He wants her so much, he does. He hasn't been with her for almost seven months... of course the sex has been there, but it was or too quick or it was them pleasuring each other. This was the first time he has the time to give her more than one chance of her to scream his name.

"Hey..." he stops and looks intently at her "Enjoy the ride. We have time"

She is about to protest, but the love he has plastered all over his face make her stop. He is right. She needs to slow down too.

"Love me..." she pleads and Steve knows she had gotten the message just right.

* * *

With their legs intertwined, they keep kissing each other just like teens. But John has given them time, and they just want to enjoy themselves.

"You were right" Catherine whispers in his ear, while he kisses her neck.

"I'm always right" Catherine slaps his naked butt "watch out that ego!"

"Hum... it's that punishment?" he looks at her and in a low tone he says "I kind of liked it" Catherine laughs along with Steve.

"Now, seriously, slow has never been that good, uh?"

He grins and kisses her lips lightly "It's been a while since we could be five hours with no interruptions... we needed to use them well"

Catherine laughs and presses her lips on his shoulder.

"John is already six months... time flies..." she leans her head on his chest, Steve is laying down on the bed "remember when I told you I was pregnant..." she chuckles "you were like... like paralyzed... I could practically see the wheels turning in your head"

"I was surprised... I thought... I'd never thought that I would have kids one day..."

She kisses his bare chest before speaking again "me neither... I was scared not of your reaction but about being a mom... but then you'd embraced me and everything seemed possible..."

"Hum... I remember that I didn't only embrace you..." the smile in his voice and Catherine chuckles "you remember well... what an unforgettable celebration..."

Steve tightens his embrace and Catherine sighs.

"But we are doing a good job, uh?"

She nods and looks up at him "earlier, I was remembering... uh... you know, we wouldn't be here because of your mother"

Steve is silent and takes a deep breath "I don't know that, Cath..."

She is confused, so Catherine straightens a little and stares at him.

Steve places a hand on her face and caresses it "ya know, I was thinking... when Joe died and then you came, I knew that" he takes a deep breath "I knew that you were the only person who I could love... completely... and he had said some things to me that... that had put me to think. But I almost hadn't time for nothing. My focus was on revenge him... only after we got Hassan I had time to process everything..."

Catherine kisses the palm of his hand and caresses her chest "you were considering talk to me even without the letter?"

As usual, Catherine is always able to read him so well.

"Yeah" he says simply. Catherine is surprised. For all of this time, she had thought that if it wasn't for that letter, Steve hadn't been able to talk to her. The tears flood up to her eyes "Steve..." She whispers and with a swift motion, Steve sits on the bed, places both of his hand on each side of her face and kisses her lightly "You're it for me Catherine. Always have been and always will."

Catherine mimics his gesture, placing her hands on his face "I love you so much, Steve. So much" she says before kissing him ardently. Breaking the kiss, so they could take a breath he clarifies "the letter just rushed things and... well... it gave me more confidence that we could make things right…"

Catherine hugs him fiercely, sitting on his lap, wrapping her legs around him. "I thought you were happy... I thought you had someone... I didn't have the power to rip out your life from you, to cause you any trouble, that's why I-"

"That's why you didn't fight for me again, after you'd be able to tell me about the CIA..."

She moves a little so she can see him. Lightly she traces his forehead with her fingers. "Maybe we had our own time to be able to be here now, you know..."

"And I'm so happy for that, Catherine... to be able to be here" he kisses her wrist "to be with you by my side, with no problems, no fears… with John…"

"Yeah, finally and completely" she finishes his thought before they share a deep kiss.


End file.
